Piedra libre para Lily y James
by springdreams
Summary: Lily Evans es tranquila, estudiosa y pacífica. James Potter es impulsivo, nunca en su vida tocó un libro y no se queda quieto un segundo. Lily es pelirroja de ojos verdes. James es moreno de ojos color miel. ¿Los positivos se atraen? Pequeñas viñetas.
1. Carne

Disimulo

La clase de pociones doble de la última hora de los viernes, es uno de los motivos de depresión más comunes en Hogwarts.  
Lily no es la excepción, aunque le vaya muy bien en esa materia (¡excelente! , diría Slughorn), tiene que admitir que esa combinación de encierro en las mazmorras, humo de todos colores y olores extraños abundantes suele ser estresantes.  
Así que sale feliz de haber terminado pociones, de haber terminado la semana…  
Sale feliz porque hay sol y porque logró evitar a los merodeadores en todo el día.

O eso es lo que ella cree.

-¡Evans! ¿Tus papás son marcianos?  
_Black no, por favor. Que no me arruine este corto momento de felicidad…  
_-Obviamente no, Black, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – pregunta ella impaciente.  
-¡Porque ese culo es de otro planeta!  
_Merlín.  
_A continuación se escuchan las sistemáticas risas de Sirius y Peter.  
Remus niega lentamente con la cabeza, y esta es otra de las situaciones en las que Lily no entiende como Remus puede ser amigo de esos cavernícolas.  
-¡Canuto! ¿Qué hablamos de no meterse con la carne ajena?  
El que habla ahora es Potter. El idiota de Potter, ¿quién más?  
_-¿Carne? – _Lily ya había escuchado miles de adjetivos de parte de Potter hacia ella (lindura, preciosa, encanto, etc.…)… pero ¿carne?  
-¡Vamos, Cornameta! No hice nada…  
-No creo que a mi futura esposa le guste escuchar piropos de mi mejor amigo – le suelta James desdeñoso.  
-El día que se casen, James, ella va a confesarte que está enamorada profundamente de mí.  
Y así James sale corriendo y lo tira al piso y se empiezan a 'golpear' y a reírse como dos idiotas que son.  
Pero Lily debe admitir que en el fondo… le gusta un poco que James se ponga celoso. Tal vez demasiado.


	2. Insomnio

Insomnio  
Lily Evans sufre de insomnio desde que tiene memoria, y lo odia.  
Odia tener que dar vueltas y vueltas para poder conciliar el sueño, pero lamentablemente ya está acostumbrada.  
Pero la pelirroja se conoce muy bien, y sabe que lo que está sucediéndole esta noche no tiene nada que ver con insomnio.  
Si, es verdad que no puede dormir, pero son razones completamente distintas.  
¿Qué derecho tiene ÉL para entrar así en su cabeza de un día al otro?  
Grr.  
Lily tiene ganas de asesinarlo. Por SU culpa, está distraída todo el tiempo. Por SU culpa, su rendimiento en Encantamientos está bajando olímpicamente (todo porque él se sienta a su lado).  
Por SU culpa, Lily Evans no puede dormir.  
Decide hacer su método infalible: una taza de chocolate caliente de los elfos.  
Se pone la bata encima del pijama, unas pantuflas y baja decidida, con destino a la cocina.  
Antes de llegar a la sala común, ve unas sombras reflejadas contra la pared.  
¿Quiénes estarían despiertos a esta hora?  
Acelera el paso curiosa…  
Mierda.  
James Potter besándose con DEMASIADA pasión con alguna estúpida de turno.  
Distingue el cabello rubio de la chica.  
_-Laura Stuart, zorra. _  
Las manos de la chica recorren la espalda de James, que parece disfrutarlo mucho.  
Y Lily decide que no tiene porque quedarse viendo eso. Le da asco, mucho asco.  
Y un nudo en el estómago le sacó todas las ganas de tomar chocolate.  
De todas formas, sabe que definitivamente… esta noche no va a poder dormir.


	3. Chocolate

-¡¿Por qué justo hoy?! – Gritó Lily Evans exasperada.

Sus amigas, que estaban desayunando junto a ella, ni se molestaron en mirarla o preguntarle por qué chillaba de esa forma a las siete de la mañana. La conocían demasiado, y obviamente ya tenían la respuesta más que sabida.  
Pero Remus Lupin, encantador muchacho con el cabello algo dorado y una mirada de amabilidad si se preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily? – Preguntó con esa voz suave que susurraba los oídos de miles de chicas en sueños.

-¿Por qué los elfos tienen que poner galletas de chocolate justo HOY?

Remus la miró extrañada. Y se sintió algo ofendido. Si había algo que no podías insultar delante de Remus Lupin, era al chocolate; su mayor y único vicio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el chocolate? – Preguntó rápidamente.

-Que engorda. Eso tiene de malo.

Unos metros más allá, Sirius Black soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Se estaba riendo de quién sabe qué (a Sirius le encantaba reírse a mandíbula suelta aunque sea unas diez veces por día, y sus risas no tenían horario, le importaba lo más mínimo haberse despertado hace diez minutos)

-Sh, Sirius – le pidió su mejor amigo, su hermano de toda la vida, James Potter – Intento escuchar a Evans.

_Escucharla, abrazarla, besarla, amarla… _

-¡Es que me acabo de acordar de lo que soñé hoy! Fue con Mary, la chica rubia de la que te hablé ayer; resulta que…

-¡Sirius! En serio, NECESITO escuchar.

Lily Evans seguía hablando, gesticulando mucho con las manos y haciendo gestos de exasperación.

-¡ENGORDA, Remus! Y hoy es el día en el que había decidido empezar mi dieta.

-¿Dieta? – preguntó él. Cada vez entendía menos a las mujeres. Bah, cada vez entendía menos a Lily Evans.

-Si, Remus, dieta. Y que yo sepa no es algo muggle, así que no me preguntes que es – Sentenció Lily malhumorada y enterró la cara en la edición del profeta que tenía.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Cuando Lily Evans se ponía de mal humor, mejor no hablarle. O terminarías estampado contra alguna pared cercana (si eras James Potter, o amigo de James Potter en un día muuuy malo)

James (que había estado escuchando esa mísera conversación más de lo que alguna vez había escuchado a McGonagall) aprovechó para acercarse y colocarse detrás de Remus, para poder mirarla mejor (aunque Lily seguía escondida detrás del profeta, refunfuñando)

Una de sus amigas, atinó a decir:  
-Oh, vamos, Lily. Si no estás gorda.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿QUÉ NO ESTOY GORDA? Parezco embarazada, Claire. Y no me digas que no.

-Ah, sí Claire – se metió James de repente – está embarazada. Pero Lily, querida, nuestros hijos no van a ponerse enfermos por una galletita de chocolate, así que tranquila. – Concluyó guiñando un ojo.

Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos para evitar el grito de Lily que vendría a continuación.

-¿Nuestros hijos? Antes de tener hijos contigo, me caso con Black. Y eso ya es mucho que decir.

-No te preocupes, Lily – intervino Sirius – no hace falta que nos casemos, yo no creo en eso de que no hay que tener sexo hasta el matrimonio.  
Si, Sirius Black era un descarado.

-¡Que graciosos se vinieron hoy los hipnotiza idiotas de Gryffindor! – Soltó Lily – Me voy a la biblioteca.

(Con hipnotiza idiotas se refería a James y a Sirius, que tenían muy buena reputación con las mujeres)

-Adiós, Lily. Si nuestro hijo nace varón, yo elijo el nombre! - Gritó James, para que todo el comedor lo oyera.  
Y, en efecto, todos lo oyeron, y se rieron

-Como si fuera divertido – susurró Lily enojada – Es solo un idiota. – _Un idiota que te gusta cada día más, Lily. Lo único que falta es que te enamores de Dumbledore también. _

Lily Evans. Tómala, o déjala.


	4. Oportunidad

Lily Evans era una persona increíble.

Apreciada por todos, incluyendo profesores, alumnos, elfos y hasta podría decirse, el calamar gigante.

Pero; cuando se ponía de mal humor… ¡Cuidado! Era mejor evitarla.

La gente que la conocía lo había aprendido después de haber pasado por alguna situación, por lo tanto, se alejaban.

En cambio; James Potter no era capaz. Le encantaba Lily, le encantaba cuando estaba feliz triste enojada o durmiendo. Por eso, sea acercó al escritorio de la sala común donde la chica estaba escribiendo un largo pergamino.

-Hola, bonita.

Lily lo miró fugazmente y suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

El sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Nada, solo pasaba y me distrajo tu belleza. Por ahí dicen que estás de mal humor. ¿Qué sucede?

Lily meditó unos segundos. ¿Por qué merecería Potter que le cuente sus cosas?. Era un ególatra metido y creído.

Pero después se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba, estaba tan enfadada que necesitaba descargarse con alguien, aunque sea con él.

-¿Quieres saber que sucede? BLACK. Eso sucede. Me ha robado a mi amiga – Le soltó Lily, e hizo un gesto muy suyo (cruzar los brazos en el pecho y resoplar)

Mary McDonald había empezado a 'salir' con Sirius Black hace algunos días. (Aclaración: salir para Sirius era algo así como probar chicas, las conquistaba, las besaba y las dejaba).

-Pero ya conoces a Sirius, Lily. En unos días la vas a tener de nuevo. – le dijo él sin entender cuál era el problema.

-Claro, y quién se la aguanta llorando despechada todas las noches? Yo, claro. Porque el cavernícola de tu amiga no tiene sentimientos.

James se quedó callado, la verdad, tenía razón. Mary era la mejor amiga de Lily, y Sirius era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué haría el si le quitaran a Sirius? Bah, se iría con Remus, de seguro.

-¿Y por qué no te vas con alguna otra amiga mientras? – preguntó el como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eso es traición –sentenció ella seriamente. (Y cuando Lily Evans decía algo así, no se le discutía).

James se cansó de buscar soluciones, las chicas eran demasiado complicadas para su gusto. Así que usó su último método; su plan B.

-Bueno – le soltó con una sonrisa de 'soy un sex symbol' – Si Sirius te saco a tu mejor amiga que es Mary, y ella sigue con él que ahora es su 'pareja' o algo así y no contigo que eres su mejor amiga, podrías hacerle lo mismo a Sirius, es decir sacarle su mejor amigo y salir con él , entonces le harías lo mismo a Mary por lo tanto; porque si salieses con el mejor amigo de Sirius, ella quedaría sola cuando Sirius la deje, es decir, en unos días.

Lily terminó de entender todos las relaciones entre las personas que había nombrado James (que le llevó algunos segundos, para ser sinceros), se levantó de su silla, le soltó un;

-No, Potter, no voy a salir contigo.

Y se fue caminando con sus libros y una mueca de impaciencia en la cara.

_Bueno_ – pensó. James mientras subía a buscar su escoba para dar unas vueltas – _Al menos lo intenté._


	5. Pelea

Esa era una de mis principales características, la de tomar decisiones casi instantáneas.  
Porque de un minuto a otro había decidido hacerlo y nadie me lo iba a impedir, porque en este momento me estaba levantando de mi cama de cuatro columnas y caminando decididamente hacia el tercer piso.  
¿Por qué perder tiempo? ¿Por esa pelea estúpida? Yo sabía que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo, podía verlo en su mirada, en la forma en la que me esquivaba, en cómo le temblaba el brazo cuando me rozaba accidentalmente.  
¿Por qué negar algo tan obvio? El cielo es azul y Lily Evans sigue enamorada de mí. Son dos afirmaciones que nadie podría discutir, nunca.  
Y yo también estoy enamorado de ella, y lo sabe todo el mundo.  
Ah, creo que tomé otra decisión. Asesinar a Snape, si es posible, de una manera lenta y dolorosa. ¿Quién se cree para separarme de mi chica?  
Lily no entiende, no quiso escucharme.  
Cuando la palabra Snape salía de mis labios, ella haría ese gesto tan suyo de cruzar los brazos y mirarme enfadada, sin ni siquiera escucharme. Tal vez era porque la mayoría de las veces que hablaba de Snape era para insultarlo, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.  
Yo solo quise cuidarla, lo juro. Quiero evitar lo evitable, quiero ser justo.  
Sé que a ella le duele alejarse de Snape, que son ``amigos´´ desde chicos…  
Pero a mí me dolería más que por esa amistad los estúpidos inservibles mortífagos de Slytherin la lastimen.  
Si, yo también me pregunto cómo es posible que Lily siga siendo amiga de Snape, sabiendo la clase de gente con la que se junta.  
¡Él mismo la insulta, él le dice sangre sucia y un montón de cosas horribles!  
Pero Lily es testaruda, no le importa nada.

-Tengo que hablarle, James, voy a salvarlo.

Esa estúpida frase que usa de excusa cada vez que le nombro las palabras ``Snape´´ y ``Aléjate de´´ en la misma oración.  
Y el sábado discutimos fuerte, nunca habíamos discutido así. Lily quería ir a buscarlo para hablarle, sabiendo que él estaba triste porque se había peleado con un mortífago idiota de Slytherin.  
¿Quién en su sana mente dejaría a su novia ir de noche, un sábado con el colegio vacio a hablar con unos mortífagos en algún pasillo oscuro?  
Yo, no.  
Intenté impedírselo, y ahí empezamos a discutir.  
Ella me acusa de no respetarla… ¿¡No respetarla!? Ojala algún día se dé cuenta de que hago todo esto porque la amo.  
Corrección: estoy por hacérselo saber, ya voy por el piso dos y el aula de Aritmancia queda en el tercero.  
Vivir sin Lily es como vivir sin alma. Todo me aburre, estoy todo el tiempo deprimido, la última vez que me reí fue hace dos semanas, creo.  
Sirius la insulta silenciosamente cada vez que me ve tirado en la cama sin nada que hacer.  
Cuando rechacé su invitación de ir al campo de Quidditch, pensó seriamente en hablar con Dumbledore.  
Tercer piso, genial.  
Me acerco a la puerta, y golpeo con los nudillos. ``_Adelante´´.  
Bueno, James, momento de usar una de tus sonrisas aduladoras de esas que hacen que se derritan las mujeres._  
-Disculpe, profesora. La profesora Mcgonagall me ha pedido que le llevara un estudiante.  
Ella me sonríe de vuelta  
-No hay problema, querido. ¿A quién necesitas?  
-Lily Evans, profesora.  
Lily que estaba sentada bastante adelante como de costumbre mira sorprendida y algo nerviosa. Sé que no quiere hablarme o verme, pero en este caso es inevitable (ella nunca desobedecería a Mcgonagall). Se levanta esquivando las miradas curiosas de todos y sale junto a mí.  
Emprendemos camino hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall en silencio, y me sorprende que ella no me pregunte nada.  
Seguimos caminando, y me doy cuenta de que esto no es tan fácil como creí hace unos minutos. Si, Lily está al lado mío y puedo hablarle todo lo que quiera, ella no tiene escapatoria.  
Pero, ¿qué le digo?  
Entonces recuerdo esa frase tan cliché que dice 'Un gesto es significa más que mil palabras'. No voy a decirle nada, absolutamente nada; voy a actuar.  
Tomo a Lily por los hombros, la coloco algo salvaje contra la pared y le estampo un beso de primera, esos besos que dicen ``No te vas a escapar de nuevo´´.  
y noto que ella opone algo de resistencia, pero mis brazos son más fuertes y el amor que tengo hacia ella destruiría cualquier barrera.  
Nos separamos demasiado pronto, y ella me mira enfadada… ¿enfadada? Esta chica está a punto de explotar.  
-¡JAMES POTTER! – Grita esa voz que alguna vez me había dicho juguetonamente que la besara y que había nombrado las mejores cuatro palabras de toda mi vida: ``Si, James, saldré contigo´´.  
La miro haciéndome el desentendido.  
-¿Qué, Lily Evans?  
-¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR ASÍ DE LA NADA Y BESARME, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASÓ Y SIN RESPETAR LO QUE YO QUIERO HACER, ACASO CREES QUE…  
No, no la dejo terminar y en una milésima de segundo mis labios están junto a los de ella de nuevo.  
Y creo que esta vez ya no opone tanta resistencia, y me devuelve el beso, y vuelvo a vivir por esos efímeros segundos en donde nuestros labios están unidos. Temo un poco la reprimenda que pueda soltarme cuando nos separemos, pero la sensación de estar con ella de nuevo es mayor que cualquier cosa.  
Me mira algo decepcionada de ella misma, puedo leer en su mirada decepción, ¿tan poco resistente fue? Pero parece no importarle, porque se acerca y me abraza. Y yo la abrazo también obviamente.

-Lily, no es que no te respete. Es que te amo, y son dos cosas distintas. Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte.

Ella me mira, algo agradecida y se adelante para dejarse caer entre mis brazos.  
Y nuestros cuerpos se funden en un abrazo…  
Parece que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Gracias – Susurra ella, con los ojos brillantes. – Yo te amo también.

La dejo volver a clase, después de explicarle que todo eso de McGonagall era una excusa tonta, y aprovecho para avisarle que hoy a las once nos veríamos en la sala común. Como todos los viernes, cuando solíamos escaparnos a la noche bajo mi capa.


End file.
